someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
I Am the Man
I am the man. The man who does what? I am the man who has done it. The man that will do what? I am the man who will do everything. The man who has done what? I am the man that has done everything. Who am I? Well, who are you? I matter quite a lot. But, you do not. Your existence is irrelevant. However, your stories are. And of course, I am the most important thing of all. You still might be wondering who I am, to that I say “I am the man.” Even if you haven’t met me you certainly will. No, I can’t say that, because you might not have heard of me. Although, even if you haven’t, you will. I am the man most people have heard of. You might have had a run in with me. You most definitely know someone who knows me or, at the very least, read about me. So then, that last statement means I exist. You must be very smart to have figured that out. Yes, yes I do exist. So you can rule out that I might be God. But, I am still the man. The man who will haunt your dreams. The man who will make your heart race. The man who will make you wish that you have never existed. Still haven’t figured it out? I thought you were smart, I thought that you might have been the one. The one to do what? The one who would have broken my curse. The one who would have put up with it. The one who would have finally figured it out. The one who would spoil my existence for others to know. But, I guess I was wrong. You are just some person, listening to me go on. I’ll give you a hint, I am not the Slenderman. But I might be just as frightening. This is becoming ridiculous! Figure it out already! I am not Dracula! I am not the Wolfman! I am not the Invisible man! And I am certainly not the creature from the Black Lagoon! I am sorry. I do not usually have outbursts of that sort. But I still can’t believe you don’t know who I am! I am a subject of many “scary” stories. Some of which don’t even feature me as a main character. But, I am more important than the one who plays the game! “Plays the game?” Yes, plays the game. “What game?” The game of life. It is a game that we all have played. And it is also a game that I will win, and that you will lose. Maybe there is a game deeper than what I’m saying, maybe there’s a solution to all this madness. The solution is you. You have to be the one who finally figures it out. If you don’t, well, we will just wait and see. Here is another hint, my name is not Jeff. I do not have a name. I have many names. I can be anything you want me to be. I will be anything you want me to be. But I should warn you, I do not go away easily. Who am I? Sometimes, I don’t even know. But you should! I have expanded almost every possible hint that I can think of! You should know! Everyone who is reading this should have the knowhow to figure out who I am. I will ask you one more time, who am I? Author's Notes So, who is he? There are three possible answers that are hinted at within the story. They are Ditto from Pokemon, Cleverbot, or the old man who sells all the creepy games on eBay and at yard sales. The answer is up to you, do with it as you may. And please, leave any and all feedback. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life